Beauty and the Beast
by TMNTLover2
Summary: Simba and Mufasa are dead and Scar is King of the Pridelands, now all he needs is a Queen, and he picks Nala. But the two start to fall in love they both become King and Queen, join the adventures as their cubs Una and Toru as they both learn to share the Pridelands together, and help their mother restore the Pridelands, and their father back to his self in his childhood...


_**I do not own the Lion King characters except Una, Toru and other characters you don't know**_

_**Summary: Simba and Mufasa are dead and Scar is King of the Pridelands, now all he needs is a Queen, and he picks Nala. But the two start to fall in love they both become King and Queen, join the adventures as their cubs Una and Toru as they both learn to share the Pridelands together, and help their mother restore the Pridelands, and their father back to his self in his childhood...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Presentation**_

The sun rose on the Pridelands, little bits of grass started to grow back as the lionesses walked back to Pride Rock with only a little food for the Pregnant Queen. It had been 2 years since the death of King Mufasa and Simba, it had taken a great toll on the lionesses, even greater on Sarabi, Mufasa's mate, and Nala, Simba's betrothed. Scar had taken control of the Pridelands, and had accepted Nala as his Queen. Scar was, for the first time in his life, thrilled after finding out his Queen was pregnant with his offspring and next heir to the Pridelands.

Scar had ordered 3 quarters of the food caught to go to Nala for the strength of his child, and they obeyed.

"Why should we care about Nala?" One lioness said, her name was Zira, she had a crush on Scar since they were kids, but Scar had picked Nala, which angered the lioness. "You have no right to talk about my daughter!" Sarafina, Nala's mother snapped as they carried the dead baby gazelle back.

Zira scoffed but stayed silent as Minra, another lioness, ran up the the hunting party. "Queen Nala is in labor!" Everyone started to freak out as they ran back to Pride Rock with the food. "Sarafina, get Scar! I'll get Rafiki!" Sarabi shouted as everyone waited outside the cave as screams echoed inside. Minra ran back into the cave as Sarabi ran away from Pride Rock, Sarafina came back with Scar.

"Where is Nala? Where is Rafiki? Where is Sarabi!" He was freaking out as much as everyone else, actually everyone was looking at him in shock and surprise. "Sarabi has went to get Rafiki and Minra is in the cave helping Nala" Scar nodded and started pacing.

_**2 Hours Later**_

Rafiki had gotten the Pride Rock an hour ago and had disappeared into the cave. Some of the lionesses had fallen asleep but Scar, Sarabi and Sarafina were staring at the cave mouth. Zazu flew out and bowed down. "Scar, the children have arrived" The three lions ran in with Zazu flying behind them. Nala was lying there with 2 furry balls next to her. "A son and a daughter, the daughter is calledUna and she is the oldest by 5 minutes, the exact replica of Nala but with dark brown fur like Uru. The son is Toru, also like Nala but with a black hair-tails and defiantly a black mane when he is older" Minra said, Scar bowed his head and nudged one of the cubs, it lifted it's head and the both of them had their noses pressed together. "Awwwww" Sarabi and Sarafina cooed, light green eyes connected with dark green eyes and the cub yawned. "Una" Scar whispered, instantly falling in love with the baby cub.

Toru's head lifted up and stared at Scar with amber eyes, the twins mewled as Rafiki stepped forward and checked them. "Both of vhem are healthy" He laughed as Una licked his hand. "The presentation is tomorrow at sun rise" Scar announced. "We better leave them to sleep" Sarabi whispered, they all left as the cubs and Nala fell asleep.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

The sun shone down on Pride Rock as Rafiki picked up the two cubs, Scar stood strong and proud as Rafiki held up his children. Nala glanced at him and smiled. _He's beginning to show his old self _She thought as the animals which decided to come back bowed and cheered.

But no one knew of the adventure and their destiny in the future. _To save the Pridelands, as their grandparents did before them._


End file.
